The invention relates to a composite material with a matrix of fused silica, in which regions of silicon-containing phase—“Si phase”—have been embedded.
The invention further concerns a heat-absorbing component composed of the composite material, and also a method for producing it by forming a porous shaped body from a powder mixture comprising amorphous fused silica powder and a silicon-containing powder—“Si powder”—and/or from a mixed powder of amorphous fused silica interspersed with silicon-containing phase—“Si—SiO2 powder”—and compacting the shaped body to give the composite material.